


Black Lace

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Lace Panties, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren finds out something that he hadn't believed could be possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask where this came from. I’m not sure. I was having a hangover, kinda delirious kind too and thought of this.  
> This has no direction, just a slice of life type of thing.  
> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.

 

The society strove for making alphas as masculine as possible and any other gender was feminine compared to them.

 

Eren had resented his own femininity ever since he had presented as omega. His waist was wider than his shoulders. All his body fat seemed to also habit his waist area and not get distributed evenly all over his body.

 

He was not fat but he could see some plumbness on his belly right before a heat. His body went through a cycle where it would get ready for the heat and possible pregnancy but then when it never happened, the fat would disappear for a while before starting to gather up again. Eren had a heat twice a year so every six months he would be faced with being chubbier than normal. Then a heat from hell would greet him from four to seven days.

 

Eren hated it. A heat did not make him lose his mind completely. It made dealing with everyday things difficult.

 

All he could think about was sex. It was in everything he did and thought and it became so distracting that he found himself getting angry over it. He would basically stop doing whatever he was supposed to and start a fantasy in his head about almost anything that he suddenly thought looked sexy. Or anyone for that matter.

 

But Eren didn’t act on those thoughts, not unless he was alone or with someone he trusted.

 

A year ago he had met an alpha. Only a few months ago had they gotten together as a pair.

 

When Eren had met the alpha, Levi, he had found someone to admire. Someone whom he wanted to be like. In less than a year it had turned from admiration to a crush and then infatuation. Lucky for him, it had been mutual and when Eren remembered their first kiss it usually ended up him daydreaming about Levi.

 

Now, since Eren wasn’t much for obeying silly rules that made no sense, he had moved in with this said alpha. That was a big no-no in their society. Since they were not mated Eren should have been living with his parents and meeting this alpha only where someone else could interfere such as public places. Living with someone who was not your mate and unbonded was not good. Eren got ugly stares from all the neighbours. He swore he had heard a few _“I wonder if that alpha is his pimp?”_ sort of things being said about him.

 

But Eren held his head high. He was in love. And contrary to the belief of his neighbours, he was not a whore nor had he been sexually active with Levi. Their relationship was going slow in that department and Eren didn’t mind one bit. That didn’t mean they didn’t have intimacy between them. They talked a lot. They had spoken about sex and their needs and wants. Eren had told Levi that he was scared. Not of sex but the feelings, the meaning of everything and what if this didn’t work out? Eren was afraid to let himself go. Levi had understood. Or said he did. They both had secrets and feelings they would not disclose yet. Which made Eren wonder what would happen once his heat came?

 

But those thoughts came to halt once Eren was doing the laundry and putting clothes away into their respectful places. Levi was away at work but he should get home soon. That was when Eren found something he probably shouldn’t have.

 

His alpha, the pure raw energy of masculinity had a pair of black lace panties in his underwear drawer. Eren stared at them for a moment.

 

He felt jealousy. Had Levi saved these panties of some former lover? Why would he do that? Was he jerking off to them when Eren wasn’t looking?

 

By the time the front door opened and closed signalling that Levi had returned, Eren was seething with anger and hurt.

 

“Eren?” came Levi’s voice from the bedroom doorway. Eren’s scent was sour, filling the room and most probably the whole apartment by now.

 

“These need to go,” Eren ordered his tone venomous. “I will not have some tramp’s underwear in my own home!” Eren screamed, holding the panties as far away from himself as possible.

 

“They are mine.”

 

At first Eren didn’t understand. “But you kept them as a trophy!” He thought that Levi was trying to stop him.

 

Then his alpha said the words he thought he would never hear,  “No, what I mean I wear them myself.”

 

“What?” Eren asked incredulously.

 

But Levi didn’t answer, just gave him a pointed look.

 

The omega took a moment to understand. His fabulous alpha liked to wear panties? “Why?”

 

“‘Cause I want to. Is that a crime?”

 

“No!” Eren hurried to say. He was still looking between the panties and Levi, trying to comprehend. “You like to… wear these?” The panties were obviously not made for alphas. Dear god if anyone found out that an alpha was wearing lace panties made for betas and omegas!

 

“Yes,” was the short answer Eren got. “You wanna see?”

 

Eren’s eyes got wider than he thought possible. “What?!” he hissed. “You.. you would .. show me?” Eren was scandalized. His image of Levi was not the same anymore.

 

“If you want me to,” Levi said. “But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t need to a rocket scientist to see that you are surprised.”

 

“I… I don’t know,” Eren admitted.

 

Levi came to him, squatting next to his still extended hand. Levi took the panties from him. “We don’t have to do it now but maybe some time in the future if you are interested.”

 

“What does it mean?” Eren asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“That you like to wear them? Is it a fetish?”

 

“Yeah.” Levi folded the panties and tugged them back into the drawer. “But if you don’t like it, I won’t wear them when you could see them.”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Eren said quickly. “I am just surprised. You never told me about this.”

 

Levi‘s gaze was soft but guarded. “It goes beyond regular sex talk. You haven’t shared any of your fantasies or fetishes either so I didn’t want to make you think you had to if I shared mine.”

 

Eren growled out of frustration. “Is this all?” he asked. “Is there some other secrets I’m going to find out later?”

 

“There is something else..” Levi smirked, moving from squatting to his knees. “But you won’t find that out until you see me fully naked.”

 

Eren was intrigued and it made him think. “I’ve seen you almost naked which means..” Eren’s eyes travelled downwards on Levi’s body. “You have a dick piercing, don’t you?”

 

The smirk grew wider on Levi’s face. “You’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“Argh!” Eren threw his hands up in the air. “I hate you.” His words only got a chuckle out of the alpha. Eren finished up with the laundry, he only had few more pieces of clothing to put away anyway. The whole ordeal had made him think. “Is it exclusive to you or would you be happy if I was wearing something like that?” Eren asked after much contemplation.

 

“I don’t want you to unless you feel good wearing something like that. Don’t do it just for me. Although I am sure you would look exquisite in lingerie.”

 

“You bet I would!” Eren exclaimed proudly.

 

“Then that is something for you to think about,” Levi told him softly. “I’m not expecting anything though.”

 

Eren smiled. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

 

Levi broke Eren away from his thoughts with last few words on the matter, “Eren, when or if we ever have sex together, I don’t want you to think about these sort of things. All of this comes later when we know each other better.” They had moved to the kitchen to make some dinner together.

 

“When,” Eren said sternly.

 

“When,” Levi agreed.

 

“Which reminds me,” Eren started. “My heat is maybe a month away. Do you think that would be a good time to.. take things further?” He was washing a cucumber for a salad.

 

“If you want.”

 

Eren nibbled on his lower lip before asking, “I want to know if that is something you want too? Just because I’m having a heat doesn’t mean that we should have sex. It would make it easier for me, though. You know, I’m going to be horny anyways and I don’t know if I can restrain myself that well. I might say or do some stupid things.”

 

“You mean you can’t keep your hands to yourself. I’m honored.” Levi came behind him, touching his hips softly with his hands.

 

Eren hummed sounding annoyed when he really wasn’t. “In the past I have said some rather lewd things to some people and it made things awkward.”

 

“You can say anything to me. I do realize you are affected by your heat when you do.” Levi ran his fingers up Eren’s sides. “I would want you no matter what you say. I doubt I will be able to handle your scent if you decide to seduce me,” his tone was low and rumbling.

 

Eren wanted to swat him but on the other hand he enjoyed the attention. “Save that talk for my heat, hmm?”

 

Levi placed a kiss on the nape of Eren’s neck. “Of course.”

 

Eren blushed up to his ears when he said the next words, “You can wear those panties if you want.”

 

“Are you sure?” Levi’s voice was little tight.

 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “I think I can handle it.”

 

Levi growled, pressing his forehead against Eren’s back. “You are perfect.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“No, you are. Anybody else would have told me to go fuck myself when they found out about those panties. It is not exactly manly to be wearing those according to everyone else.”

 

“They are just a piece of clothing,” Eren replied. He had long ago washed the piece of vegetable.

 

Levi growled again. “See, perfect,” he said.

 

“Hmm,” Eren hummed. “You know, I’d like to know more about what it means to you to wear them. Would you tell me about it tonight?”

 

Levi nodded his head. “Of course.”

 

Eren smiled and turned around in Levi’s arms. “Good because I don’t want to accidentally say something stupid.”

 

“I think my ego can handle your stupidity.”

 

“Hey,” Eren protested at the teasing tone but he ended up smiling anyway. He leaned down and pecked his alpha on the lips. “I’m looking forward to my heat now.”

 

Levi kissed him back. “We could practice beforehand?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “I should have known.”

 

“Only asking.”

 

“Sure.” Eren didn’t believe him. “I’m sure your _ego_ can handle waiting until my heat,” Eren said teasing Levi this time instead.

 

“Mmm, maybe.”

 

“It better,” Eren said with one last peck on Levi’s lips.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing a part two that ended up being longer than the first part but I think people will forgive me for it.

“You know… I’ve been thinking..” Eren started one night when they were laying in bed. His heat was just days away and he was sort of feeling antsy about it. Hell the whole week had been horrible enough. Some old alpha had made passes at him just because he was “deliciously plumb”. Eren didn’t enjoy that aspect of his body at all.

 

“Hmm?” Levi was paying attention even if his eyes glued to the page of a book he was reading.

 

“Do I look fat to you?”

 

Levi raised his eyes off the book and gave Eren a ‘are you serious right now?’ look. “Your heat is almost here,” Levi simply commented.

 

Eren hmph’d and rolled over to his other side. He couldn’t believe that Levi didn’t care about this question. Eren heard Levi put the book away before there was an arm snaking around his middle and a kiss on his neck.

 

“You are fine as it is, Eren,” Levi tried to reassure him.

 

“But I get fat and there is nothing I can do about it.”

 

“So what? You’ll lose it again after the heat. It doesn’t matter to me either way. I think you are perfect the way you are.”

 

Eren was biting his lip. “You sure?” he asked unsure if Levi was just trying to make him feel better instead of telling the truth.

 

“Trust me, sugar,” Levi place a light kiss on Eren’s neck near his scent gland. “I wouldn’t care if you weighed 100 pounds more.”

 

Eren laughed. “That’s ridiculous,” he breathed enjoying how Levi decided to run his hand over his waist to squeeze his buttocks. “You’d hate me if I was that fat,” Eren said.

 

“No way in hell. You are the sweetest omega I know. Your scent has nothing to do with your weight and I love your scent.” Levi kept massaging Eren’s ass cheek gently, getting sweet relaxed sighs out of Eren. “You ready for your heat?” Levi asked peppering kisses on Eren’s neck.

 

Eren tilted his head to give Levi better access. “Yeah I think so.” Levi slipped his hand over Eren’s waist to his front. He rubbed the area just above Eren’s cock. A low rumble escaped Levi’s throat as Eren’s scent started to smell like the arousal the omega was feeling. Eren placed his hand over Levi’s. “Stop,” he breathed while regretting that they had to stop. “I have not taken my pills yet.”

 

Levi stopped, moving his hand over to Eren’s belly and sighed into his neck. “You still sure about spending the heat together?” he placed one last kiss on Eren’s neck.

 

Eren laid there all relaxed but there was no doubt in his mind, “Yes.” He really wanted to know what it felt like sharing a heat with Levi. Eren wanted that different type of closeness it would bring. Eren felt bad at telling the alpha no all the time even if he knew that it was silly of him to feel that way.

 

“Good. I’ll buy the food tomorrow on my way home from work, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Anything else we still need?”

 

Eren’s nervousness rose to the surface. “I don’t think so. I have my pills and the condoms just in case if you want to use them or I forget to take the pills--”

 

“You won’t and I’ll use the condoms even if you do, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Eren nodded. He felt safer knowing that they had an understanding on the matter.

 

“Anything else we gotta remember?” Levi asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

 

Eren thought about it for a second or two. “I don’t think so.”

 

Levi leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Tell me immediately if you come up with something you need.”

 

Eren smiled at the caring that Levi was showing to him. Levi was like that and it was one of the things that had made Eren fall in love with him. Eren felt hot thinking about the feeling he was yet to voice at Levi. It should be simple enough to say it out loud but Eren wasn’t sure how Levi would react. They had been living together for two months and dating just for four or so.

 

Levi settled down on his side of the bed and resumed reading his book.

 

* * *

 

Eren’s heat struck him two days later. Right from the start of his day he felt off. The sheets of his bed felt wonderful against his skin. The smell of Levi all around their apartment made his dick tingle and ass wet. Eren decided to stay at home. He had asked for a week off from work knowing that his heat was just around the corner. He had all he needed except for Levi who had gone off to work early. The alpha had some business to finish before he would join Eren on his week long heat holiday.

 

All Eren had to do was to let the alpha know he was finally more than ready for some sexy times. Eren picked up his phone and typed a message as he took his birth control pills. He would need to take them again in about seventy two hours. Eren had to rely on Levi to give them to him, to remind him to take them.

 

Eren had complete trust in Levi. Besides if Levi screwed this up then Eren would leave him. No matter how much he loved Levi Eren would not be able to forgive a betrayal of trust.

 

But as far as Eren was concerned he had nothing to worry about. Nothing. Levi had respected him so far every time Eren asked him to not take things further than kissing and some heavy petting.

 

And today was the day that Levi would let him see those panties he had been keeping among his other underwear. Eren had checked from time to time to see them missing but he had not asked about it. Eren didn’t want to be the annoying partner that asked Levi to be showing him just because he was curious. They had made a deal that Levi would wear the panties during his heat and that day was here.

 

Eren made preparations, making snacks and proper food that could be heated up when needed. He also made the special heat mix drink that he always drank. He mixed orange juice, sparkling water and some sports drink together. He made five bottles of it just in case. As snacks he liked to have slices of watermelon, apples and persimmon. He made enough for the day. As food he cooked chicken and some oven vegetables such as sweet potatoes, carrots, zucchini and cauliflower in a cream sauce and cheese. He made enough to last for three days.

 

He spent his time cooking the whole morning and afternoon. Only once he stopped to pleasure himself and get off in middle of the kitchen. He made sure to wash his hands thoroughly afterwards so he wouldn’t dirty up the food.

 

Waiting for Levi was frustrating so Eren filled his day with other things. He made his nest as comfortable as possible. The bed needed a few more pillows and extra blankets. Nothing too fancy. Eren made his mind about not wanting to make it fancy since it was just for getting over a heat. Omegas who wished to be bred tended to make their nests bigger because they would stay in it a few extra days after what was usually an intense heat.

 

That was not in the cards for Eren and he was more than fine with that. He thought about how much he liked Levi. Maybe one day they could start a family. Maybe… But such things were years ahead for him so Eren dropped the thought just like he dropped two pillows on the bed.

 

* * *

 

“I got your message,” Levi said as soon as he walked through the door.

 

Eren smiled inviting the alpha into a hug. Levi walked right up to him, pulling him into his arms and giving him a long welcome kiss. 

 

“You feel alright?” Levi asked resting his hands on Eren’s waist. Levi’s concern was not dire as his tone suggested.

 

“Yeah. I’ve kept myself busy,” Eren answered wrapping his arms loosely around Levi’s neck. “Just been waiting for you to get home.” 

 

Levi breathed in Eren’s scent. “God you smell so good.” He hugged the omega tightly breathing into Eren’s neck. “So are you all set?” he asked releasing the omega from his hold.

 

Eren hummed happily. “Yeah.” Eren was finally at the end of his waiting.

 

Levi looked at Eren with a contemplating look on his face. “You remembered your pills?”

 

Eren smiled wide. “Yes. I set up the bedroom too.” Eren had to admit that he had been a little too giddy while doing that particular task.

 

“Perfect,” The alpha practically purred. “Let me take a shower and I’m all yours.” 

 

Eren’s whole body tingled just from that thought. “Yeah,” he answered breathless. “Umm..” he added as Levi started to walk towards the bathroom. “Wear these panties of yours,” Eren said as he offered the lace panties to Levi. Eren had took them from the bedroom into his pocket earlier that same day.

 

Levi smirked at him as he snatched them from his hand. “Sure thing.”

 

Eren blushed. The anticipation was going to kill him. His mind conjured images of things to come and they were all too good. Eren made his way to the bedroom, his hips moving from side to side with little more bounce. He started to drop his clothes on the floor. He knew that Levi was going to come out of the shower soon and he wasn’t going to have much on.

 

There was also the fact that Levi had teased him about possibly having a dick piercing. Eren didn’t know if that was true. He had not seen Levi’s cock yet. But soon he would. Seeing it didn’t matter in any other way than knowing if the alpha had been joking.

 

Eren walked over to the bed and settled into his nest while waiting for Levi. He made sure he left enough room for Levi too. Eren took a deep breath and relaxed. He didn’t want his mind to drift too much though. He had an urge to touch himself and work for a release but he wanted Levi to touch him.

 

So Eren just relaxed and kept still. Soon he heard Levi walking into the room. Levi was drying his hair with a towel. Eren’s gaze immediately went to the black lace panties that Levi was wearing now. “Holy shit,” Eren said not expecting what he saw. “You look hot.” The panties were not supposed to fit an alpha but they fit Levi.

 

Levi sauntered over, letting his hips dance from side to side, captivating the omega on the bed. “I’m glad you like it.” Levi let his soft words tell Eren how much he appreciated his opinion.

 

“God,” Eren breathed out as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

 

The alpha climbed on the bed as well. “I see you are prepared,” he commented as a side note. Eren noticed that Levi saw the condoms and a small tube of lube stored on the edge of the nest. Levi leaned over him to give him a kiss. 

 

Eren could have purred from the pleasure of having Levi finally touch him. Eren moaned into the kiss as Levi’s hands travelled all the way down from his chest to his thigh. They enjoyed kissing each other for several minutes. Eren found it calming to just feel Levi against him.

 

Levi raised his head and looked into Eren’s eyes. The omega’s pupils were dilated slightly. Levi pecked Eren’s lips once before moving down on his body, kissing his chest with several butterfly kisses. “You are beautiful,” Levi said, kissing Eren’s belly. 

 

Eren was conscious of his belly fat especially at that moment. “Really?” he asked.

 

“Always.” It was probably the alpha in him talking. Omegas near a heat always attracted the alphas because their belly fat spoke of fertility and ability to give the alpha healthy pups. Eren gasped when Levi’s fingers dipped between his thighs as a early warning that he was going to go further if Eren gave him permission to do so. Eren was sensitive to touch, it really didn’t matter where he was touched. It made him pant all the same.

 

Eren trusted Levi. He knew the alpha would take care of him and not do anything he didn’t want him to. Eren’s scent filled the air, meant to drive Levi into a rut. Months ago Eren had wondered if living with an alpha was wise but so far Levi had shown him that he had nothing to fear. Plus Eren wasn’t a quitter. He wanted to show everybody that he could handle this. 

 

His heat had him thinking about pups. Eren had pondered about it but he hadn’t had the guts to ask Levi about it yet. He didn’t want the alpha to run away from him. Not that he thought Levi would run away… Levi just did not appear fatherly to him. Eren doubted Levi would ever want pups. Although Levi might turn out to be a great father one day. He was caring enough towards Eren so there was a chance, right?

 

Eren’s thoughts on the matter were put aside when Levi’s fingers found the slickness between his ass cheeks. Instantly Eren spread his legs wide. He really wanted Levi’s fingers inside of him.

 

“So wet, just for me,” Levi’s voice was husky, heavy with arousal.

 

Eren moaned loudly, knowing it was finally happening when Levi slipped a finger inside him. Eren was so aroused that Levi added a second one right after the first one.

 

“Levi!” Eren suddenly yelped. “Wait!”

 

“Hmm?” Levi retreated his fingers from Eren’s ass. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No,” Eren quickly denied it. “I…” he tried to catch his breath but it was hard when Levi was still touching him. Even if the touch was seemingly innocent it still made his skin tingle. “I’m scared,” Eren admitted.

 

“Of me?”

 

Eren shook his head as no. “I can’t control myself.”

 

“And why is it bad to lose control?” Levi asked, his fingers trailing over Eren’s belly.

 

“I might say things…”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

Eren hesitated. Maybe this had not been a good idea.

 

“Eren?” Levi poked Eren’s belly gently. “You can tell me.”

 

Eren covered his face. “That I might want to bond you… you know…” Eren shrugged trying to sound nonchalant. “Or that I want pups or or…”

 

Levi was silent for a moment which unnerved Eren. “And you think that I will.. what?” Levi asked calmly.

 

Eren sighed enjoying the little circles Levi was drawing on his skin with his finger tips. “That I say those things and you might think I really want it or that I’m demanding those things and--”

 

“Stop right there,” Levi interrupted Eren’s ranting. “This might be the first heat we spend together but don’t think for one moment that I don’t know you are going to say and do things you wouldn’t normally say.”

 

“But--”

 

“I won’t bond with you just because you tell me so in middle of sex or heat at all. Not am I going to start try and knock you up even if you told me to. Those things are better discussed outside of a heat.”

 

Eren was in tears. “Thank you.”

 

“Now, let me love you,” Levi said with a kiss placed on Eren’s plumb belly. His fingers found Eren’s slicked ass again and the omega moaned when Levi’s fingers found his sweet spot. Levi kissed Eren’s cock, giving it a lick and mouthing it before slipping it into his mouth.

 

Eren cried through his first orgasm of the evening but his tears were happy tears. He felt so loved and well taken care of that he couldn’t help it. “Levi!” he hushed when he reached his peak. Eren panted enjoying his high while it lasted. Levi kept his fingers still inside him but left his cock alone, giving Eren time to come back down.

 

“You’re alright?” Levi gazed at the omega lovingly, waiting for the omega to answer him.

 

Eren gasped for breath but eventually nodded his head. “Yeah.”

 

Levi kissed Eren’s hip tenderly, giving the omega some more time to calm down before they would move forward. “We have days,” Levi said. “Take your time.”

 

Eren felt like crying again. “What did I do to deserve you?” he almost cried, his voice heavy with emotion.

 

Levi smiled against Eren’s skin. “You accepted me.”

 

That made Eren cry.


End file.
